117198-this-game-is-trying-to-kill-me
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I tell this to people and they don't believe me! Seriously. Dodge that mess or you're going to get killed! Seriously you need to take an HP break between some quest mobs. "I'm looking at you Whitevale Ikthians!" They're like "what? Normal quest mobs at level that kill you if you don't dodge?" "Yes and you have to learn attack patterns because you have to sometimes dodge telegraphs in a series!" "Normal Quest mobs... " "Yes!" *canned laughter* "I'm serious!" ;_; | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed, having a blast trying to beat PvE content and finding new ways to combine my DPS abilities creatively. Hah, I was in a bit of a shock with how much harder the game got as I progressed through the zones (Galeras with me undergeared while learning the game for the first time.. ;_; ) I am still intimidated every time I return there.. :P :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I hit that in Whitevale. I thought the jump into Algoroc and Galeras was fine for me. Things were getting a little harder, then they get easier. Then BAM! Whitevale. The second I hit Whitevale, things were getting harder. Then I hit the Ikthian zone. That was glorious. I still look forward to Whitevale every time I level because of that difficulty bump. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You should try the old RPGs like Might & Magic, Eye of the beholder etc. It's very easy to wander off into a dungeon you have no chance of beating, or even surviving. But that makes it so much more fun to come back later and slaughter everyone. The same goes for Wildtar. I really hate the primes, but I do admit it's fun to return to a low-level area to butcher a prime or two solo. "Hi, remember me?" SPLAT! :D :D :D | |} ---- ---- ---- You might love Vindictus hardcore mode then. You think WildStar is good, Vindictus is insane. Vindi will kick your ass if you don't learn to play the game correctly. Vindictus does this with far better design than WildStar does. | |} ---- ---- This, I miss longer duration soft CC, specifically CC like hunter traps that required some skill and group coordination to use (when they were placed at your feet). Imagine having to strip IA and then soft CC something and then having to reapply that CC with a telegraph. That would be more interesting to me than the Joe Warrior get first interrupt. Certainly, it would not work in Wildstar because it was not set-up for it, but I think it would be interesting. | |} ---- ---- You could give all current raid and most dungeons mobs and bosses a mezz immunity and then design the new content with an eye on allowing the party to mezz certain monsters. Although, I have seen mezzes (assuming that's what you are talking about) used in two cases: 1) to skip mobs and 2) to take some mobs out of a fight, while you beat up their buddies and take care not to damage them, as they would wake up and aggro on you. WildStar already does this by 1) allowing wall jumping and 2), at least the "watch where you point that thing, buster!" part with other mechanics, like the pustules that drop from one of GA's mini bosses. | |} ---- This is really only a problem if you switch back and forth between Wildstar and something else. The longer you're away, the less the urge to sprint or DJ manifests. It's largely down to muscle memory, something than is usually easy to overcome. It's the same with any game that has unique or prominent mechanisms. Though, that said, I do have tremendous difficulty with any game that doesn't reset your stealth cooldown the second you leave combat... | |} ---- Yes, mezzing is what I am talking about, although I would also include rooting for melee mobs. I feel control is very limited, since the entirety of the control in Wildstar is tanking and interrupting (granted this is often the extent of control even in games that have mezzes). But, there are considerations beyond just current PVE encounters, the biggest being PVP, which they certainly could avoid by making all players immune. There is the LAS to consider with the limited use of mezzes (or the difficulty of using a cast-time mez as an interrupt) abd encounters needing both mez and interrupt capability with wanting redundancy, which is better explained with an example. Currently, everyone can bring an interrupt, with little impact to damage output and other utility, and unassigned players can back-up other players (e.g. Commander interruptors going to the color room in Prototypes), where you don't have that same amount of in-fight flexibility in terms of your group needing both mezzing and interrupting capability. It would introduce a new point of failure, in addition to the current survival, interrupting, and output (threat, dps and healing) points of failure, and it would make individual deaths (beyond tank and healer deaths) even more pronounced. You would really need to build this into the core of your combat, and I am not expecting Wildstar to change. | |} ---- ---- That's one of my favorite aspects of this game. Targeted healing is scarcely a thing, so it's not only the responsibility of the healer to keep up, but also the responsibility of the DPS and tank to ensure that in between dodging enemy telegraphs that they're also within the healer's telegraph. It's a fantastic system that really supports situational awareness and the growth of it. | |} ----